emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3145/3146 (1st April 2002)
Plot Viv decides that it's time for action if she is ever to win Bob round. She opts for shock tactics and serves Bob with divorce papers! They have the desired effect and Bob is gobsmacked by her extreme step. He isn't the only one who is shocked, however, and Diane is furious at being dragged into their bitter fight. Viv is convinced that Bob will come crawling back to her when he sees the papers - but Bob has very different ideas and Viv's plan looks set to backfire until Donna intervenes. Andy is growing concerned that he can't get in touch with Katie. Meanwhile, her dad Brian tries to talk her through the "bird's and the bee's", but can't believe his ears when she reveals she is already on the pill! Bad blood is brewing once more between Jess and Maggie over a huge phone bill. Nicola seizes the chance to make an ally in Jess and admits that she planted the earring in Maggie and Phil's bed. Jess announces that she has invited her mother to stay and she and Nicola look forward to the trouble they know it will cause. Meanwhile, Chinese whispers spread through the village as Latisha announces that she suspects Danny of being gay and Bernice has a heart to heart with Diane and reveals that there is little chance of a reconciliation with Ashley. Cast Regular cast *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Jess Weston - Ruth Abram *Maggie Calder - Dee Whitehead *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Kirk Daggert - Alexander Fothergill (uncredited) *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Phil Weston - Mark Jardine *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Lucy Calder - Elspeth Brodie *Craig Calder - Jason Hain *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Ray Mullan - Seamus Gubbins Guest cast None Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Church Lane *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Katie's room and living room/kitchen *Dale View - Front garden *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Main Street *Dale Park - Calder/Weston family cabin *Home Farm - Kitchen Notes *This was an hour-long episode. *A woman at a stall is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,980,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes